


Killed in Quel'Thalas

by Azuresand



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Kudos: 1





	Killed in Quel'Thalas

黄昏在卧下前原地转了个圈，身体压平了一大片疯长的草丛。它死后跟随的主人，萨沙里安，也坐了下来，无言地调整了姿势，让怀里的精灵能够用上半身靠在自己的胸前。失去了两条腿与一只手臂之后，寇尔提拉的重量变得很轻，轻到骑手抱有一丝不切实际的希望——也许幽暗城的追踪者会因此误认蹄印，把他们认作另一个普通的亡灵，另一个急迫到需要日夜兼程向着北面飞奔的死亡骑士。

但在确定他们放弃之前还不能放松警惕，萨沙里安用左手揽紧精灵的躯体，右手依旧抽出了负在背后的符文剑，他向空中挥了挥武器，厚重的剑身击打着空气，发出轻微的风声。而随着他的动作，精灵的头也跟着歪向一侧，这让他有些为难了，因为这时他的两只手都腾不出空来。

“寇尔提拉。”他说，“你这样会不舒服的。”

没有反应。人类只好耸耸肩，低下自己的头，蹭着怀中人的脸颊把他的头给扶正，裸露的骨头给他带来有些怪异的摩擦感。

唯一不习惯的，他想，就是没法吻到那对熟悉的尖耳朵了。在他的记忆里，精灵在尝试过亡灵之间流传过的、各式各样的防腐方法，以至于身上散发的不是死者惯有的枯朽味，而是——根据幸存者的报告——“像烧过的混合草药，加上一点酒香”。大概因为这段描述，那时他在他的皮肤上甚至能感受到甘甜的幻觉。而现在，从精灵剩下的这一部分里要攫取什么都很难。

萨沙里安一边聆听着远处的声音，一边漫不经心地让手指戳进精灵的肋骨之间，曾经是他留下的、与符文剑契合的伤口被拷问者扩大了，胸腔里残存的液体也几乎流干了。他越过断裂的肌肉，拨开残留水分的柔软肺叶，再一次搜寻可能已经被摘走了的心脏。

这具身体的横膈膜抖动着，他能摸索到，破裂的胸腔在物理意义上剥夺了精灵出声的能力。寇尔提拉在试着说话，也许是呼痛的话，也许是求饶的话，不过最可能的只是疼痛反射造成的痉挛。他不用看也知道精灵眼眶中的蓝火正烧得越来越弱，在他的翻搅下离熄灭的时间可能又近了一点。

但也无所谓了，他们在黑夜里奔逃了很久，已经离开了被遗忘者的领地。现在太阳正在升起，整个天幕从东方开始泛出微光。

萨沙里安弓向前方，尽量把精灵稳妥地放在地上，接着站了起来，让左手也握在符文剑的柄上。了结是一瞬间的工作，接着他就可以回去，在死亡骑士的名册上替他的兄弟写下最后一笔。

寇尔提拉·织亡者，死于奎尔萨拉斯。


End file.
